Premonitions of the Attacks by Gypsy Hunters Orin and Cree
In 2002, Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One, sought the assistance of a Gypsy Fortune Teller named Madame Theresa to help her understand why her power of Premonition has weakened. Whilst dukering with Phoebe, Madame Thersa tells her that her work is taking up too much of her life; Theresa places her hands on Phoebe's and has a premonition, something she doesn't normally experience, and ushers Phoebe out the door without explaining. Theresa then calls a younger Gypsy, Lydia and tells her that Orin, a powerful Gypsy Hunter, is coming after them. Lydia is shocked; her family blinded Orin decades ago. Apparently Phoebe originally had this premonition, but Theresa intercepted it. Then Orin's son Cree shows up and uses his power to kill Theresa. While at the funeral for Theresa, Phoebe bumps into Lydia and recieves a premonition of Lydia's murder by Cree. The girls then rush to save Lydia who is being attacked by Cree. They find Lydia just in time while Cree is blinding her with his power attempting to steal her eyes. The Premonition of Lydia's Attack After saving Lydia, back at the manor while reading tea leave, Lydia sees something. She does not tell the sisters what it is but then Phoebe has yet another premonition, this time one of Ava Nicoli. Phoebe_Lydia_Premonition.jpg|Phoebe and Lydia bump into one another Phoebe_Lydia_Premontion1.jpg|Phoebe receives the premonition Phoebe_Lydia_Premonition2.jpg|Madame Theresa in her coffin Phoebe_Lydia_Premonition3.jpg|Cree behind Lydia, preparing to attack Phoebe_Lydia_Premonition4.jpg|Lydia being blinded by Cree Phoebe_Lydia_Premonition5.jpg|Phoebe is shocked by what she sees The Premonition of the Attack on Ava Nicoli Premonition_AvaNicoli1.jpg|The tea cup with a lightning bolt that triggers premonition Premonition_AvaNicoli2.jpg|Phoebe receives her premonition Premonition_AvaNicoli3.jpg|Cree prepares to attack Premonition_AvaNicoli4.jpg|Ava being attacked After rushing to the hospital where Ava works to protect her from the impending attack by Cree, Lydia is murdered by Cree and her eyes are given to Orin. Lydia appears to Ava in what is known by Gypsies as Mulo and says one word - Waffediyok. The sisters then show up at the hospital to talk to Ava, she tells them what happened. Ava, Paige and Piper then go to Lydia's home and look for things that may help Ava understand where she comes from. They find an antique box of Gypsy artifacts - one of them being a celtic cross on a chain with the word Waffediyok engraved on the back. At the Manor, when they return, Ava places the Waffediyok pendant in Phoebe's hand and she recieves one of her most power premonitions ever - an Astral Premonition. Phoebe is literally astrally projected into the premonition where she see Orin attacking the girls in the Attic; she sees Piper's power falling to work on Orin, Orin shooting a beam at Leo, then Paige and then at her. When she is hit by the beam, she is knocked out of her premonition, wounded by the beam in reality. The Premonition of Orin Attacking Leo and the Sisters The girls then go to the attic, look for the spell to call upon their ancestors, Orin attacks. They tell Ava to substitute the Warren witches names with the Nicoli family names, they chant the spell thus vanquishing Orin. Premonition_Waffediyok1.jpg|The trigger of the premonition Premonition_Waffediyok2.jpg|Ava hands the pendant to Phoebe, her premonition is triggered Premonition_Waffediyok3.jpg|Phoebe begins to journey through the premonition Premonition_Waffediyok4.jpg Premonition_Waffediyok5.jpg|Phoebe walks through the premonition Premonition_Waffediyok7.jpg Premonition_Waffediyok8.jpg|Phoebe is transported into her astral premonition Premonition_Waffediyok9.jpg|She sees Paige, Piper and Leo standing in the attic by the Book Premonition_Waffediyok10.jpg|Phoebe is in her premonition Premonition_Waffediyok11.jpg|Orin is impervious to Piper's power Premonition_Waffediyok12.jpg Premonition_Waffediyok13.jpg|Orin shoots a beam at Leo Premonition_Waffediyok14.jpg|Orin attacks Leo Premonition_Waffediyok15.jpg|Orin's eyes glow Premonition_Waffediyok16.jpg|A beams hits Paige Premonition_Waffediyok17.jpg| Premonition_Waffediyok18.jpg|Orin fires another beam Premonition_Waffediyok19.jpg|Phoebe is hit and knocked out of premonition Premonition_Waffediyok20.jpg|She falls to the floor Premonition_Waffediyok21.jpg Premonition_Waffediyok22.jpg|Paige, Leo and Piper rush over Premonition_Waffediyok23.jpg|Leo activates power Premonition_Waffediyok24.jpg|Phoebe is healed Premonition_Waffediyok25.jpg|Piper embraces Phoebe Category:Charmed Universe Category:Premonitions Category:Season 5